The Weasley Justice League
by KiltLover71
Summary: Ever wonder what'd happen if Fred, George and Lee Jordan were Superheros? If you did (or even if you didn't) read! Have fun! And as always reviewers shall be hugged by a fluffy stuffed animal!
1. Default Chapter

The Weasley Justice League: Quest, the first  
  
Explosions weren't uncommon to the Weasley house. They were always coming from a certain room though. Fred and George's room to be exact. Today there seemed to be more than usual. "Fred! Will you stop blowing up my socks!" George yelled. "No, sorry George, unless." "Unless what?!" "You put on this." Fred held up what looked like a Superman leotard. "Fred, are you insane?" George asked. "Why yes.why do you ask?" George hit his head with his hand. "You can have your socks if you wart this," Fred held up the suit again. "Fine but leave my socks alone!" George said grabbing the leotard. "Ok then!" Fred said blowing up yet another pair of George's socks. George went by his brother and picked up the leotard. Moments later he was in the bathroom glaring at the mirror. "The things I do for my bloody socks," he muttered. The redhead's reflection was looking back at him in a red suit with a large 'W' and 'M' on it. He stormed out of the bathroom and back into his room. "Well!" Fred shouted, "You look bloody brilliant!" "That's all well and fine, Fred, but what does 'W' and 'M' mean?" George asked raising his eyebrow at his brother. "Wonder Monkey." Fred answered. "Wonder Monkey?" "Yes, from now on you are George the Wonder Monkey, defender of the universe, protector of the innocent and co-owner of the Weasley Wizard's Wheezes!" Fred exclaimed. George looked at his brother, "Did you come up with that all on your own?" he asked sarcastically. Fred nodded vigorously. "Bravo!" George said rolling his eyes. "You have to be George the Wonder Monkey for a week," Fred explained, "It's a dare." "Fine! I'll be George the Wonder Monkey for an entire week, but first I need to come up with something as humiliating as this." George said. "Oh, yeah, sure." Fred said leaving the room. For the next day George the Wonder Monkey sat on his bed formulating ideas of revenge. Scattered drawings and plans were strewn about the floor. That next day that was mentioned was actually ten minutes later. "I got it!" the Wonder Monkey exclaimed. He jumped up and conjured a bright pink sport pants topped by a plaid blew sweater and a green party hat. Fred came through the door, a chocolate chip cookie in hand. "Argh! What in the name of Merlin is that!?" Fred screamed. He dropped the cookie on the floor. "This, my dear twin, is your little get up. May I present the 'Fred the Wonder Snail with a Blue Plaid Sweater and a Green Party Hat!'" "Oh blimey George, it's pink."  
  
"Only one part, and at least I had the decency not to put you in a complete leotard." Fred nodded and went to put on his super hero outfit. The entire Weasley family, including Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Harry, sat at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley was just bringing over another plate of cookies when suddenly at the bottom of the stairs was a large puff of smoke with the word 'POOF' in the middle of it appeared. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and dropped the plate of cookies and Ginny grabbed hold of Harry's arm. 'Oops' Ginny thought. The kitchen went black and then the strobe lights started. George's voice rang through the small room. "George the Wonder Monkey! Saviour of the World!" "And his sidekick, Fred the Wonder Snail with a Blue Plaid Sweater and Green Party Hat!" Fred sang. The two burst through the smoke screen flying. Really flying, minus brooms, plus capes. They circled the circled around the room. Accidentally crashing in the centre of the kitchen table. A whole pitcher of milk fell on Percy and his new cauldron bottom report. "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGE!!!" he yelled and stormed upstairs muttering about how much of a nuisance the twins were. Meanwhile, the table and Fred the Wonder Snail and George the Wonder Monkey shattered with a 'THUD' "I missed being home!" Charlie said as the Weasley kitchen broke into laughter. The miracle of it all is that George and Fred weren't grounded.  
  
George the Wonder Monkey decided to keep and Adventure Log:  
  
Day One: The Weasley Justice League was invented. 'WJL' for short. Spilt milk on Percy. Ha!  
  
Day Two: Packing for Hogwarts. Had one pair of socks un-burnt by the Wonder Snail. Had to beat him with Harry's Firebolt. Ha! Just for fun we stole the oven.Mum's still looking. Again ha!  
  
Day Three: The train. Ha! Talked Lee into joining WJL he is Lee the Purple Speedo Man with Flaming Orange High Heeled Boots. Ha!  
  
Day Four: School. Met new DADA Professor. Professor Somebody.yeah, she's Canadian. Ha! With her help WJL set up a big screen in the Great Hall that says our names over and overt and over and--::gets hit in the head by Fred and Lee simultaneously:: Filch loves us and invited us to his office for a chat. Ha!  
  
Day Five: Quidditch practice. Alicia is new captain. Ron is new Keeper. Goal posts gone? "WM", "FWS", and "SM' written underneath. Ha! I wonder how.  
  
Day Six: Quidditch game against Slytherin. Fred and me were hit multiple times by Malfoy. He's currently residing in the Hospital Wing. Again ha! Oh yeah, we won.  
  
Day Seven: Potions. Went to class in get up. Snape eyed us suspiciously. Ha! Lost 45 points from Gryffindor for wearing it. Aww! Fred lost points for asking if Snape would rather that we come in naked. He lost 10 more points. Oops! Class ended. Snape pulled me aside and asked where he could get one. Triple ha! He's now Grease Man! Ha!  
  
~ Thus ends the marvellous adventures Of George the Wonder Monkey Fred the Wonder Snail with a Blue Plaid Sweater and a Green Party Hat And Lee the Purple Speedo Man with Flaming Orange High Heel Boots ~  
  
HA! 


	2. The Adventure Log of Fred the Wonder Sna...

Disclamer: well, you see, I noticed that we didn't have one before.huh, fancy that.well anyway, here it is.don't sue me, they all belong to J.K Rowling, like you didn't know that from before, yeah, the ones you know are hers but all those that you don't recognize take a random guess at who they belong to!  
  
Note: This part of the continual adventures of the Weasley Justice League was written by Fred the Wonder Snail etc. and should be praised as well, WJL OUT!  
  
WJL: Fredward the Wonder Snail with the Blue Plaid Sweater and green party hat's Log  
  
  
  
Day: Have no clue  
  
Log of Fredward, Wonder Snail etc. Got sick of waiting for Wonder Monkey. Made own log. Ha! Enlisting new WJL members. Bill and Charlie joined voluntarily. Percy needed some persuasion. Double Ha! Kidnapped Cauldron Bottom reports, blew up some socks, and stole his wand and replaced it with a fake one. Wanna blow up more socks.  
  
Day: Two of have no clue  
  
Got a howler from Percy. Speedoman, Wonder Monkey, and me played hot potato with the howler. It exploded on the slytherine table. HA! Got detention from the Grease man. Not so Ha. Filch wanted us to hang around his office. Something about chains and walls. Again not so Ha.  
  
Day: Three of have no clue  
  
Filled McGonagall's cauldron of lemon drops. HA! Dumbledore thought it was funny. Forgot to get dressed. Walked down to common room naked. Harry lent me his invisibility cloak until pants were found. Not so ha. Angelina saw..no ha at all. Quidditch Practice. Snitch now sings in a high squeaky voice the WJL Theme song. It goes as follows : In a fake scottich accent:  
  
They come in groups of two and three And they know no fear And their fleece is white a snooooooooooooooooooooow oooeoooeooooooeooooooooeooooooooo!  
  
Ice ice ice. ` Wonderful song. HA  
  
Day Three of have no clue Wonder Monkey got detention...WM blew up a table. I wanted to blow up that table. Humph..no ha'  
  
Written by elemental goddess, Ashley (ash) or otherwise known as Fredward the wonder snail 


	3. How ever did The Weasley Justice League ...

This, ladies and gentlemen, is how the Weasley Justice League managed to get all of their super-dee-duper magical powers and how they came into being!!!! How wonderful is that, huh? Anyway, thank you, and review or else I'll take away your copy of the Order of The Phoenix!!!!!  
  
Love you all!!!  
George  
  
It was a very boring Potions class. Miniscule explosions, people setting themselves on fire, George couldn't help but yawn. Snape flipped his oily hair, only it wasn't oily, it was shiny and silky and oh-so-soft because of Herbal Essences and droned on with his lesson.  
Fred got up to poke Snape in the butt, but because of his klutzy ways he tipped over a cauldron. Everyone got out of the way, except for George and Lee who were laughing hysterically at Fred. From dropping the cauldron, it had started a chain reaction and everything splashed on Fred George and Lee, who all fell to the ground and started twitching. "I should call somebody," Snape said and shrugged and went back to drawing, 'I love Remus Lupin' on his hand.  
Suddenly, the twitching trio started to glow. They all jumped up with an amazing "BAM!" sign. George was the first to speak, "I am George the Wonder Monkey, sworn protector of the innocent, savior of the Universe," he finished his speech and posed with his hands on his hips. "I, Fred," Fred stated, "am Fred the Wonder Snail with a Green Party Hat and a Blue Plaid Sweater, with the Wonder Monkey, I, too, protect and save!" He also posed with his hands on his hips. Lee was next, "And finally, it is I! Lee the Purple Speedo Man with Flaming Orange High Heel Boots, together with the Wonder Snail and the Wonder Monkey, we rid the world of all Slytherin badness and evil doing!" "Together, we form.," said George, "The WEASLEY JUSTICE LEAGUE!" they shouted in unison.  
Suddenly with Lee's new super power, in which he could slow down stuff, like in The Matrix, all three jumped in the air and did the little Kung-Fu thing. The class ooh-ed and ahh-ed. They landed and Fred, seeing what his new power was, looked at Snape's pile of quizzes that he knew he had failed (from his brand spanking new telekinetic power) the papers burst into flames. Being a Pyromaniac, telekinetic, pyrokenetic, Pyromaniac, Fred smiled at the pretty flames.  
Snape, taking no notice of his burning papers was now skipping around the room, throwing flower petals and wearing an "I love the sexy werewolf" T-shirt singing Abba at the top of his lungs. He frolicked up to the Weasley Justice League and threw petals at the and skipped away, whistling "I Like Big Butts," by Sir Mixalot.  
George raised his eyebrow, "Umm.yeah," then noticing his new super power x-ray, inferred vision, he gasped. Fred and Lee spun around, whipping Daisy petals off of them. "What is it Wonder Monkey?" Fred asked. "It's just that.Snape's wearing a ..a.thong!" George said fighting, and losing, the urge to laugh. "What" Lee said, "I wanna see!" The twins went silent. "Whaaaat?!" they said in perfect unison. Lee blushed.  
  
And that, my friends, is how the Weasley Justice League came to be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And remember....ENJOY!! also, happy summer (  
  
p.s. after posting this, I realized that we had already explained the exact "origins", if you will, of WJL, but this, is how they got their powers, and I do so hope it wasn't all tooooo confusing, if it was, my deepest apologies, and dammit if you flame me I'll find you.. 


End file.
